


My Sunshine

by Macaroonssi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroonssi/pseuds/Macaroonssi
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	My Sunshine

It was never supposed to go like this.

It was supposed to be easy.

They were only supposed to go out and investigate this object near this solar system that's moving oddly, irregularly, and without any source of orbit.

They were not supposed to stop it themselves. It was not supposed to move that fast. It was not supposed to be that big of an asteroid, and they never calculated it to suddenly change its course and headed to the Earth goddamnit.

Now NASA is panicking, and more importantly, the Avengers are at loss. What can they do to stop this giant space rock to stop its course fast enough that it will not collide and destroy their home planet? How can they destroy it fast and far enough that the fragments won't collapse to Earth and created an apocalypse?

Being in a small spaceship closest to the disastrous object, Steve and Natasha knew. They knew that they were not equipped with big enough gun to destroy it, or even move its course. They knew that it has to be destroyed right then and there. And finally, they knew what's big enough to actually stop it.

"No. You're crazy, Rogers, you're not doing that."

"It's the only option we have, Tony."

"No, damnit! There has to be another way!"

"We have to act fast, Sam," Natasha's voice can be heard through the comm, "You know Earth is not equipped to face this right now."

"Nat, we need to put our heads together now to find a solution and not be some self-sacrificing idiots!"

All they can hear is a chuckle. And after a short pause, she finally says, "We all know its either us, or the rest of the Earth. It's a pretty easy choice."

And the rest of them _do_ know that. Its either them destroying it by going headfirst to the asteroid, hoping that the impact is big enough to break it into pieces and away from Earth's gravity field, or it will be the end of the planet.

Natasha had to take a deep breath before finally looking at the only other passenger in the vessel, Steve. Two pairs of eyes meet. One soft baby blue, and the other bright green. Both are glassy with unshed tears, filled with the understanding that this is it. This will be their last moment, and they are content that they have the luxury to be together.

"....What about your wedding?" Comes the wavering voice of Wanda.

No answer ever comes, though.

With a confident nod from Natasha (even though he can clearly see her body tremble slightly), Steve maneuvers their ship with the fastest speed, towards the direction of the asteroid, and after making sure they're headed straight to its path, he let go.

Steve managed to find her hand and turn her gently so that they're facing each other. With their bodies only inches away, they shared a silent conversation. He can feel her hand going cold, and her pulse racing so fast. She had to bit her lips to hold in a sob. His body is tense and although his mind felt numb in this second, he can feel the end of the nerves on his fingers tingling. He tenderly tucks her soft strand of hair behind her ear, aware of the shaking of his own hand, and let out a long sigh.

"Nat, Steve, don't do this..... Please... Please don't." Comes the pleading sobs of their teammates through the comm.

"I'm sorry...." he said, directed to both the people at the other end of the microphone, and to the woman in front of him, the love of his life, his Natasha.

He landed a chaste kiss on her lips, savoring how soft she felt against him, trying to carve the sweetness that is her on his brain, trying to savor every second he has left with her.

Once their lips fell apart, their forehead then pressed against each other's, trying to find comfort on their final journey. Their eyes searched through each other. One by one tear trickled out of their eyes, wetting their cheeks. Her right hand found its way to his cheek where she can caress him tenderly, easing his mind and also hers.

She smiled, 'it's going to be alright.'

Now they can hear the siren, warning them of the object in their way. Loud. But their eyes speak louder.

This reminded him of the time in Sokovia when they were ready to give their lives in that floating rock.

'Where else am I going to get a view like this?'

At that time, he felt scared even though he had gone through that moment where it was clear that he's about to die on the Valkyrie, that second one in Sokovia, and he felt that similar helplessness and fear. But his gaze fell to her serene face, looking peaceful even though it's going to be her last, and his heart found peace with her, and at that moment he knew that if it was the way to go, with Natasha next to him, everything will be alright.

"3 minutes to impact." The system warned

Natasha knew her ledger is dripping red. She spent most of her life since she defected to at least lessen the red, at least wipe something, even a small dot off her ledger. Now that it has come to this, she can only hope that this will help her wash some blood off of her hand.

With Steve by her side, the love of her life, her light in the dark, her everything, she found comfort. If she was about to die, and her last vision will be of his face, then there's nothing else that she could ever ask for.

"2 minutes to impact."

Steve slowly guides her arms to circle his neck before travelling his to her waist. He then start to sway their bodies, their forehead still touching and eyes never leaving each other's. Gosh, she's so beautiful. No, this is not a terrible way to go. In fact, he's happy. That even though they would never have shared the sacred oath, or recite their vows to each other, they got to spend the rest of their lives together. The only regret he has is that he’s not satisfied with the amount of 'I love you's that he shared with her. No, even a lifetime more of those will never be enough.

"1 minute to impact."

The sirens are getting louder, but their own silence is deafening. So Natasha, with everything that she has, muster up the strength to sing softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

The rumbling of the asteroid coming closer at full speed can finally be felt through the ship. But his ears can only hear her soft song.

"You make me happy when skies are grey"

Steve closed his eyes, to savor the feeling of having her with him. Her warm hand, the curve of her hips, the fullness of her lips, and the hominess her presence bring. Gosh, if he can only have those forever.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you"

God, Steve thought, thank you, for giving this woman to him. Thank you for bringing her into his arms. Thank you for letting him spend his time with her. He looked back at a few minutes earlier when he was so afraid that he memorized her features all over again, paranoid to carve his mind into her so that he will always be filled with her, and now he thinks of himself as foolish. For how can he ever erase her off of his brain when his heart is full of her, and his life had been her, always been her.

Now he can smile at the thought that now, even at the very end, he can be filled by her presence too. He can die in peace.

"Please don't take my-"


End file.
